Enhanced hydration of skin and/or hair after application of formulations, in particular cleansing formulations, has multiple advantages. For example, hydration of skin (e.g., short term retention of water to the skin) can lead to consumer desirable cooling sensation as well as to a reduced tightness sensation. Enhanced hydration of the stratum corneum has additionally been shown to lead to softer skin for short periods after wash.
Typically, an enhanced hydration can be achieved in a variety of ways. For example, enhanced hydration values can be obtained through deposition of occlusive moisturizers (e.g., triglycerides, mineral oils). Such deposition may be accomplished, for example, using cationic polymers to enhance deposition of the moisturizers from the formulation; and/or the by direct transfer of structured oils (e.g., oils structured with a wax) such that the structured oils deposit more readily on skin.
Because of the tremendous consumer value of this moisturization effect, it would be very useful to understand what compositions and what compositional ingredients would provide such enhanced moisturization effect (i.e., hydration value).
Applicants have now found that when amphiphiles of specific HLB range are combined with specific moisturization additives of specific HLB range (such that combined amphiphile(s) and additive(s) are also within a specific HLB range) and with optional solvent, there will form specific particle size dispersions leading to enhanced post wash hydration. Failure to select components of specifically defined HLB range (and specifically defined combined HLB range) results in compositions which will not form the required dispersion and therefore not have the desired post wash hydration effect.